Mother's Day
by Harley BB
Summary: Maka went to the train station to see Kami for Mother's Day. Things don't go according to plan and Soul goes out to look for her. ( I typed this at 3 am so my grammar is probably off) ONE SHOT.


Mother's Day

Another Mother's Day came and went. A young pig tailed girl sat on a bench in the middle of a train station waiting for someone who never came. It was already late passed 11 pm, she had been there since early in the afternoon with a box in hand with baked goods she made herself. A frown clearly present on her face as she sat by herself. Hearing footsteps approach her she turned her head and saw Soul coming her way. "Maka what are you still doing here it's late?" He asked a bit worried. She had been saying for weeks how she was going to finally see her mother after so long on Mother's Day. He actually felt happy for her, he didn't have a good relationship with his own mother but he was happy that she at least was in good standing with hers. His eyes looked at the white box next to hers and noticed that they were still closed. That could only mean that her mother never showed up.

Maka's eyes were filled with sadness and disappointment. But she still managed to smile at her weapon. "I was just trying to give Mama more time to show up is all. She must be doing something very important for her to not be here yet." She replied trying to hide her feelings from him and herself. Soul of course was no fool and knew that his meister was upset. "Maka you don't have to be strong in front of me. There's no one around you can tell me the truth." He said lowly as he sat down next to her.

She gulped and shook her head fighting back her tears. "Wha-what are you talking about? Heheheh she's going to show up so you can go back home already. I'll be fine I promise, Mama will probably want to walk me home before she goes back on her adventures." She said trying to sound reassuringly. Soul just grimaced looking at the clock ahead of them which said 11:34 pm. "Maka it's almost midnight. The train station closed two hours ago. She's not going to show up, so come back home with me." He replied delicately as possible not wanting to hurt her feelings.

Suddenly he heard sniffling and saw little droplets of water fall off her face and onto the box she was holding in her lap. "I don't understand…I know Papa cheated. But what did I do? I really do love her, does she just not love me anymore? I really thought for sure she would come this time." She began to cry out. The sight of Maka crying made Soul's heart pang with pain. Bringing an arm up he hugged her rubbing her arm trying to soothe her. "It'll be alright Maka, perhaps she was just…too busy." he replied not really knowing what to say.

"But she promised she would definitely come this time. I mean even Papa goes out of his way to see me…why can't she? Is it that hard, am I just that abandon able ?" She asked between sobs. She clutched the box tightly in her hands. "I worked so hard so she could eat them." She continued on wiping her tears off her face. Soul pulled her closer to him. "You're not abandon able Maka, and if your mother doesn't have the decency to come out and see you much less breaks her promises then you don't need her." He said trying to cheer her up. It hurt him to see her so disappointed, she's usually preppy and cheerful and he wanted to protect her smile along with everything else that was her.

"Maka…come back with me please." He said pleadingly tugging her shoulder. The blonde bit her lip and looked away. "Can…can we just sit here a little while longer?" She asked part of her still wanting to believe her mother would show. He furrowed his eyebrows but let out a sigh and nodded. "Sure, why not. It's not like I had anything else to do." He replied giving her a toothy grin. 'Nothing except sleep.' he thought to himself. Maka smiled back at him and sat there with him looking at the empty train tracks. They stayed there until dawn, afterwards Soul picked up a very asleep Maka and took her home. He held her close trying to keep her warm in the cold morning air.

"You know…The rest of the world may let you down. But I promise you that I'll always be here."


End file.
